


Circuit de Catalunya

by OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink



Series: Downforce Universe [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Formula 1 AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A driver and his employer enjoy a morning alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit de Catalunya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjaninaiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaninaiii/gifts).



Finch woke slowly to his internal clock telling him it was morning and sure enough when he looked over to the curtains that extended to the floor of the hotel room, he saw sunlight creeping past the edges. The room was dark and warm, the only sounds being the quiet rush of air from the ventilation system and from the breathing of the man behind him. Arms were around him: one under his neck, the other draped over his chest, more muscular than his and tan from the sun. A chest was against his back, moving slowly with every inhale and exhale. Finch smiled and touched the hand holding him in place.

Turning his neck just enough that it wouldn’t start to hurt, he kissed the arm beneath him. That seemed to be enough to wake up his bed partner, the man he loved more than he ever expected possible. The body behind him stirred and a nose nuzzled at the hair behind his ear. John inhaled deeply and gave a content noise, to which Finch smiled.

“Good morning,” he murmured and closed his eyes in pleasure as John pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck.

“Good morning, Mr Finch,” the man replied, his voice still sleepy, but very cheerful. “Sleep well?”

His neck was still a little stiff and his hip ached from the amount of walking he’d done around the track the day before, but nothing that had kept him from sleeping. “Yes. And you?”

“I kept dreaming that I was at PepBoys, trying to buy new tires.”

“Were they in stock?” Finch asked, amused at the thought.

“They were checking in the back.”

He could feel John pressing against his thigh and he stroked the man’s knuckles with his fingertips. John pressed another kiss to Finch’s shoulder before murmuring,

“I’m going to go shower.”

Finch rolled over onto his back to watch as John padded softly to their en suite. The bed was not as supportive as the one at home and Finch sat up to adjust the lumbar support pillow that he’d brought along for their stay in  Montmeló. The sheets were much cooler than the ones at home and he considered hacking the hotel database to find out who they purchased wholesale from so that he might order a few sets for their bed. He smiled as his ears picked up the sound of the shower being turned on and he lie back down on his side, relaxing as his spine was pushed back in alignment.

He’d never truly imagined that he’d share a life with John, someone who was guarded and hesitant to open himself up to the possibility of heartbreak. That he could be a source of heartbreak for John was still a startling knowledge to hold. The bed smelt of John: his aftershave, his skin, his sweat. Finch had become accustomed to the way John permeated every facet of his life, including the spaces that originally were kept devoid of anything person. There were still many elements about his past that he didn’t discuss, but his boundaries were respected and as a result he found himself falling even harder for the other man than he planned. 

They’d had sex once and mutually decided that there would likely not be a repeat performance; and to Finch’s relief, John seemed content to masturbate in the shower or in bed on the rare occasion when Finch wanted to watch. At this point, they’d been together for a little over a year, many successful races and trophies marking the milestones in their own relationship. Finch smiled again and nuzzled at the pillow John had used, breathing in deeply. After Nathan, he’d prepared for a life alone, devoid of the love and companionship he’d had. And while Nathan had been Finch’s first, John would certainly be his last.

John returned smelling of the shampoo they shared, his skin still warm and damp. He had a hotel towel wrapped around his waist, which his tossed to the floor before retrieving a clean pair of boxers from his luggage. When he returned to the bed, he slipped in behind Finch.

“Missed you,” Finch informed him, rolling over to let himself be wrapped in the other man’s arms, face to face.

“You wanna sleep a little longer?” John kissed him before he could give an answer.

“I doubt I will be able to. But this is nice.” Lounging in bed with John was becoming an indulgence he allowed himself after race day, when the anxiety of their work was at its lowest.

“It is.” John’s thumb brushed over Finch’s bottom lip. “I love you very much.”

Finch kissed John in reply, wishing that the moment could become suspended in time and all that would exist was the other man’s love for him. “I love you.”

He arched under the warm, strong hands, his body melting at the tender way he was being handled. He’d always liked touch and John left him wanting for nothing, knowing exactly how to massage his tense muscles, exactly how to elicit the sensations he sought in their relationship. John nipped and mouthed at Finch’s neck as he rubbed the heel of his palm slowly along his spine, lingering on the persistent knot on the lower left side. Finch rubbed his fingers into John’s scalp, scratching his fingernails lightly across the other man’s sensitive skin. He smiled smugly at John’s muffled groans, at the way he was held closer as a result.

“We have to do some more work in the pool,” John murmured against Finch’s skin, completely spoiling the mood. “I saw how you were limping yesterday.”

As much as he appreciated the physical therapy, Finch hated doing the work. “I’m fine.”

“We could both use a little more exercise.”

Finch’s hand came down to rest on the other man’s taut abdomen and he felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “I think you’re doing fine in terms of exercise, John.”

John kissed his forehead. “You know I think you’re beautiful. I don’t care what you look like. I just want to make you happy however you want it.”

“You do make me _so_ happy,” Finch assured.

John rolled onto his back, pulling Finch on top of him. Finch kissed his chin, the corner of his mouth, brushing his fingers over the man’s brow.

“I want to celebrate tonight. Before we have to leave,” John told him.

Finch raised an eyebrow. “And to what do I owe the victor?”

“A date.” John kissed Finch’s unshaven jaw. “Dinner and a movie.”

“How old fashioned. You know that the theatres here will hardly show anything with the English-language,” he said drily, which got a smile out of John.

“I’ll read the subtitles.”

“Dinner before or after?” Finch questioned.

“Before.”

“After, because I suspect the moment you get bored you’ll want to start making out and I’m not going to kiss you smelling of onions or garlic.”

“Whatever you want, Mr Finch.” John as amused and began to sit up, but Finch quickly grabbed his hand, twining his fingers with the driver’s.

“Not in bed, John,” he said softly, not wanting to be thought of as the employer, but as a partner.

John brought Finch’s hand up to his lips. “ _Harold_.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Circuit de Catalunya is now known as Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya since 2013


End file.
